There Always A Chances
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: This took after the episode Forever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

There Always a Chance

Pairing: Jason and Chloe

Summary: Take Place after the Episode Forever

Inside the Torch office, Chloe is taking down the last picture from the now empty Wall of Weird. She looks around at the office which is also completely bare, and puts the article in her box. Chloe takes a walk around the office, looking around it one last time, and then she goes to the door. She reaches out to turn off the lights and looks at the office again with tears in her eyes. Finally, she turns off the light and closes the door. She takes a deep breath and walks away. Chloe was leaving the school. Many other students are leaving, talking loudly and signing each other's yearbooks. There is a storm of colored paper that students are throwing happily from the upper level windows of the school as Chloe comes down the stairs. Clark and Lana walk up to her "Hey" said Chloe. Clark takes the box for Chloe. "Thank you" said Chloe with a smile

The three of them walk away from the school together quietly when Chloe spoke up. **"**So I guess this is it, huh?" asked Chloe. **"**It's not like we're never going to see each other, right?" said Clark. **"**Yeah, you'll have summers and holidays" said Lana. Lana's comment isn't much consolation to any of them. "This sucks" said Chloe. "Yeah, big time" said Lana agreeing to Chloe words **"**Suddenly, all those tests and teachers we hated seem a lot less scary than the big question mark that's hanging out there" said Clark **"**You'd think after everything that happened with Brendan, it'd be a whole lot easier to say goodbye to all this" asked Lana **"**There's a lot here to say goodbye t" said Clark. **"**You know, not to go all "psycho-sympathizer" on you guys, but I can't blame Brendan for wanting to keep everybody together. Although, after that little lock-in I can't think of anything scarier than being stuck in the past and not moving on" said Chloe They continue to walk in silence for a while. Then something occurs to Chloe. She stops walking and stands in front of Clark and Lana, facing them. "Wait a minute, Lana. Did you say "I'll" have summers and holidays? What about you?" asked Chloe? **"**I'm staying in Smallville" answered Lana **"**I thought you said you weren't sure" said Clark **"**Don't you want to see what else is out there?" asked Chloe **"**Well that's exactly why I went to Paris last year, but there's a reason that I was drawn back home. I'm just not sure that I've explored all the possibilities here" said Lana

Chloe looks at Lana for a long moment, trying to understand. Then Lana starts walking again and Clark follows her. Chloe watches them together. Chloe muttered to herself, "Maybe things won't change much after all." Chloe was still standing there when Clark and Lana turn around. **"**Chloe are you coming?" asked Lana **"**No you guys go ahead. I'm going to take a look at the torch room one more time" said Chloe **"**Okay, if you need anything just give me a call" said Lana **"**Sure" answered Chloe with a smile. "Hey Chloe, where do you want me to put your stuff?" asked Clark. **"**Just put it in my backseat for me" said Chloe **"**Well I will see you later' said Lana

Lana gave a Chloe a hug and then Clark and her left. Chloe watch them leave and then left the school, as soon she knows that they are long gone.

Later on

Chloe was at the lake, which she would come out to hang around by herself when she was sad. Chloe was about to leave when she heard a noise. At first, Chloe though it was a bird so she continue to walk but when she heard the noise again she decided to check it out. As Chloe look around she saw a figure lying near the water. **"**Hey, are you okay?" asked Chloe. Chloe approach to the figure but the figure was not moving at all so Chloe walk up closer to the figure. She paused in front of the figure decided whether she would help or turn back the other way. Chloe slowly move her hand toward the figure shoulder. **"**Are you okay?" asked Chloe again Chloe put her hand on the figure shoulder and slowly turn the figure around. To Chloe surprised, it turn out the figure is Jason Teague.** "**Oh my god Jason" said Chloe She was shocked to see him on the ground. In her mind she thinking why is Jason here and unconscious? But what occur in her mind the most is what happen to him? Chloe was worried that Jason might be dead so she check his pulse and to her relief he was still breathing so she relax a little. She was about to move him but notice that he was shot and was bleeding a lot from his left shoulder. Chloe look around to see of anyone is around to help but nobody was around at all. "Think Chloe" said Chloe

Chloe was figuring out a way to get Jason to her place without hurting his wound and making bleed. She was about to panic when she heard a footstep coming toward her. She walked toward the sound of the footstep and see Lois coming toward her. **"**There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. What are doing out here alone?" said Lois. "I was coming out here for fresh air" said Chloe. Lois notice Chloe reaction. Lois see that Chloe was all scared. "Chloe, what's wrong" asked Lois "Lois, I need your help" said Chloe **"**Okay sure what is it?" said Lois. **"**Okay, follow me but you can't tell anyone about this" said Chloe. "Okay I want tell anyone" said Lois. Lois follows Chloe and was shocked to see Jason on the ground unconscious. "OMG Jason. Chloe what happen" said Lois who is panicking. "I don't know I just find him like this. I need you to help me carry him to my car" said Chloe. "Where are you taking him" asked Lois. "To my place" answered Chloe. Lois gave Chloe a weird look and Chloe notice it. "What" asked Chloe? "Shouldn't you take him to the hospital instead" asked Lois. "I would but it would be too dangerous why if somebody want to look for him and kill him. I can't risk that" said Chloe. "You're right. Here let me help you" said Lois. Lois help Chloe carry Jason to her car. They laid him down in the backseat. Chloe and Lois got in the car and Chloe drove off to her place.

At Chloe's Place

Chloe and Lois carried Jason in Chloe's room

Chloe was taking off his clothes and shoe which she put on the ground next to the bed..

"I'm go get the first ad" said Lois. Lois left as Chloe left to the kitchen to get a small knife and then she went back to his room with a wet towel and a bucket. Chloe sat down next to bed and take a look at Jason wound. His wound was bleeding a lot so Chloe grab the towel and slowly wipe the blood coming out of his wound. Chloe took the small knife and slowly took the bullet out from Jason wound. She was shaking a lot as she remove the bullet from Jason wound on his left shoulder. Lois came in with the first ad. "What's wrong Chloe?" asked Lois. "I just remove the bullet inside Jason wound" said Chloe. Lois saw the bullet in Chloe hand in a napkin. "I bet the bullet went in deep" said Lois.

"Yeah of course, I mean who would want to kill Jason" said Chloe in a concern. "Look Chloe, here let me keep the bullet I will scan to see who this bullet came from" said Lois

Chloe gave the bullet to Lois in a napkin and Lois put in her purse. Then Chloe went over to clean Jason wound and band aid it. "There, that should take care of that" said Chloe. Chloe took two blankets from her closet. She hand one blanket to Lois and she hold it. Chloe put one on Jason body. After that she pick up Jason clothes, shoe, and the bucket with towel and left out the room with Lois.

In the living room

Chloe and Lois was having the conversation and watching TV as it faded to night time.

"It's getting dark outside" said Chloe. "Yeah it is getting dark. I guess I should leave" said Lois. Lois was about to get up but Chloe stopped her. "Lois, can you stay her tonight with me. I don't want to be alone and I need someone to talk to you" said Chloe. "Okay sure no problem but one question where am I going to sleep" asked Lois? "On the couch with me that why I brought extra blanket and pillows" said Chloe. "That's sound good" said Lois smiling at Chloe. Chloe and Lois pull out the couch into a bed and set it up.

Later on

Chloe and Lois sitting in bed. Lois notice that Chloe wasn't happy nor smiling at all. "What's wrong" asked Lois. "Lois, do you think I'm meant to be lonely for the rest of my life?" asked Chloe? "Never Chloe because you may never who might be the right person for you. Love can alway come to you if you can just believe it" said Lois. "Thank you Lois. That's was sweet" said Chloe who gave Lois a hug.Chloe was crying and Lois notice."Chloe,what's wrong?" asked Lois. "Nothing it just that how do you know there might be a right guy for me?" asked Chloe. "I don't Chloe. I just want to believe it because when love come to you it would be like magic and happiness in your life and maybe someday I find the right guy for me and I want you to do the same. Don't stick with the past just move on to a brighter future that is there for you."said Lois. "You're right Lois. Starting right now I'm going to move on with my life and let go of the past." said Chloe wiping her tears away. "That's the spirit" said Lois with a smile. "I'm getting sleepy. Let's get some sleep Lois." said Chloe yawning. "I agree."said Lois who is also yawing. Chloe and Lois went to sleep.

Faded Out

Next Day In The Morning At Chloe's Place

Lois was getting ready to leave as Chloe came out the kitchen with a box. "Here you go Lois" said Chloe hand Lois a box. "What is this?" asked Lois looking at the box. " I might you breakfast" said Chloe with a smile. "Thank you Chloe. That's really nice for you" said Lois smilie and hug Chloe. "You welcome Lois" said Chloe. "Well I got to go now I will call you later." said Lois. "Ok I be at home waiting for your call" said Chloe holding her cellphone in her hand smiling. Lois hug Chloe one more time and then she left.

Meanwhile upstairs in Chloe's room. Jason was still asleep when he woke up with a headache and looking around the room. "Where am I" said Jason who have no clue where he is nor what happen to him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left off with Jason waking up. Here is the continued of it. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like it. Please Review because it would make me want to write more. Please Review.

Jason sits up on the bed and look around. He was so confused that he began to worry. His head was hurting so badly that he couldn't remember what happen the day before. It's like it was black out for him. Jason started to move but then stop when he realizes that he has no shirt or pants on except for his boxer. In his mind he was thinking how he got here and why he in his boxer and what happen to him but he can't seem to figure it out. Jason looks around for his shirt and pant but he didn't find it. He was about to get up when he heard footsteps approach to the doors.

He was startled when he saw the doorknob turn. He was about to get off the bed to kick some ass but when the door open he was shocked to see a blond girl came in with a tray. She noticed that he was awake. "I see you are awake" said the blond girl. "Where am I" asked Jason. "Relax you're at my place so you are okay" said the blond girl. "Do I know you?" asked Jason. "Oh course you know me Jason. I'm Chloe remember" said Chloe with a smile. "I don't know you exactly. All I know is that I'm Jason that's all" said Jason. "Wait, don't tell me that you don't remember anything" said Chloe in a worried expression. Chloe look at Jason expression and knew right a way that he don't remember anyone at all. "One question that concerns me" said Jason. "What is the question" asked Chloe. "How did you find me" asked Jason. "Um I found you at the lake unconscious so I brought you here" said Chloe. "Thanks I don't know how I can repay you" said Jason. "You don't have to" said Chloe. Jason look at Chloe as she look at him.

There was a moment between them but Chloe look away. Jason move but wince when he felt a pain from his left shoulder. He look at his shoulder and notice that he was wounded. Chloe helped Jason sit up on the back so that he won't make his wound bleed. "Chloe why am I wounded" asked Jason. Chloe look down for a moment then she look at Jason in the eye. She noticed that he has a worried expression. "You were shot" said Chloe with a sign. "Why" asked Jason? "I don't know. All I know is that I find you like this that all" said Chloe. Jason was quiet for a moment. "Jason, don't worry about it. Just rest and let your wound heal. You can stay at my place until your wound is healed" said Chloe. "How come I don't remember anything and when I got shot" said Jason. "I promise you that I will help you get your memory back but right now, don't worry about anything" said Chloe. Chloe grab the bowl from the tray and give it to Jason. "What is it?" asked Jason. "It's soup. I made it myself. Hope you like it" said Chloe. "Thanks" said Jason accepting the bowl from Chloe. "You welcome," said Chloe with a smile. Jason was eating Chloe as she watch him for awhile. "This soup is good" said Jason. "Really" said Chloe. "Yeah it's good" said Jason smiling at Chloe. There was silence in the room when Chloe get up the bed. She was about to leave when Jason grab her arm which made her stop. "Chloe don't leave me" said Jason. "Okay" said Chloe as she sits back on the bed. Jason continue to finish her soup but at the same time he look at Chloe. "What?" said Chloe laughing. "Just making sure" said Jason smile. "Making sure what?' said Chloe."That you won't go anywhere" said Jason who is still smiling at Chloe. Chloe hit him on the right shoulder. "You know I can't be in this room all day" said Chloe. "Why you have to go somewhere" asked Jason. "Not really I just don't want anyone to see me and you in a room and think that we are um" said Chloe "Together as a couple of love bird" said Jason. "That's not funny. I'll be right back. I need to get something" said Chloe as she left the room.

Few minute later she came back with some clothes. "Here your clothes" said Chloe as she give Jason his clothes. "Thanks and you clean them" said Jason. "Well it's was dirty so I have to clean them" said Chloe. Jason put his clothes on as turn her back on him. She was looking at her stuff as she was rearranged them in order. There was silence in the room until there was a sound of the doorbell. "Hey I got to go get the door. Stay in here don't leave the room" said Chloe. "Alright I'll stay here and wait for you" said Jason. Chloe left the room.

In the living room

Chloe was in the living room as the doorbell sounded. "Okay I'm coming" said Chloe. Chloe was afraid that it might be Clark at the door. She hopes that he won't find about Jason but what she mostly worried about is Lana. How would she feel when she sees Jason at her place and what would she think. Before she can finish her thought, she was once again interrupt by the doorbell. She was nervous to see who at the door. Chloe open the door...

**Review Please. Sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter would be long. Who do you think is at the door? How is the story so far? I will continue the story when I have time. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Sorry I'm Late Because I Have Been Busy Lately With Work But Now I'm Back. I Notice That Some Of You Could Read It Because It Was Putting In A Big Paragraph And That It Was Hard To Read Or Understand So I Decided To Try Something Different. Tell Me What You Think And If It Better In This Form. Ok Back With The Story. So Far Chloe Save Jason And Brought Him To Her Place With Some Help With Lois. Jason Woke Up With No Memories Of His Past Except For His Name. Now Chloe Have To Help Him Regain His Memories Back And We Continue Off Where Chloe Was Figuring Out Who Is At The Door... **

Chloe was reaching the doorknob and slowly opening it to see who it is. She was getting scared and nervous to see who it was at the door. Chloe open the door all the way and was shock to see Clark at the door. 

" Clark, what are you doing here? Should you be getting ready for graduation?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah but I want to drop by to see you if you are ready for graduation tomorrow" said Clark with a smile.

"Well that's nice of you Clark but I kind of busy right now." said Chloe trying to get Clark to leave.

"Busy, is someone there with you Chloe?" asked Clark.

"No I just want to get ready for the graduation that all" said Chloe.

"Ok but do you want me to drive you?" asked Clark.

"No it's ok Clark. I will drive there with Lois" said Chloe with a smile.

"Ok then see you at the graduation Chloe" said Clark with a smile.

"Ok see you there" said Chloe. Clark left and Chloe close the door and sigh.

"That was a close call" said Chloe then she went upstairs to her room.

In Chloe's room

Chloe came in and saw Jason standing up on his feet.

"What are you doing up" asked Chloe.

"My back is hurt from lying on the bed so I want to get up beside I feel much better" said Jason with smile.

"Oh I see" said Chloe.

"By the way who was at the door" asked Jason. "Oh it just my friend dropping to see if I'm ready for my graduation which is tomorrow" said Chloe.

"You graduating" said Jason.

"Yeah I am" said Chloe. "Maybe I should be there tomorrow and congratulate you" said Jason.

Chloe expression changed to worried.

"No I mean I don't it's a great idea that you are there. Beside the seat is full up but I really appreciate you offer to be there for me" said Chloe with a small smile.

"Is there something wrong" asked Jason.

Chloe look at Jason and notice there was a concern look that he really cares.

"No I'm just worry about you and what would happen if you there" said Chloe.

Jason notices that Chloe was sad. Jason went over to her and move her head up facing him.

"I don't know what to say because no one ever worried about me that much and I appreciate that you do. Don't worry I'm going to be ok." said Jason.

"Do still want to go to my graduation?" asked Chloe.

"Absolutely, Don't worry I can stand in the back with a smile on my face" said Jason with smile.

"I would love to see that" said Chloe laughing.

They were laughing for awhile when Chloe realize she need to something.

"Oh crap I almost forget" said Chloe.

"What is it" asked Jason.

"I need to arrange my place around because they place is not organize well and that I need to paint my wall again" said Chloe who is frustrated.

"Hey I can help you" said Jason.

"You sure you want to" said Chloe. "Yeah it will be fun" said Jason. "Alright let get started but no funny stuff" said Chloe with smile.

Jason put his hands up.

"Ok no funny stuff" said Jason with a smile. Jason went with Chloe out of her room.

At The Talon

Lois was working when Clark came in. "Hey Smallville" said Lois with a smile. "Hi Lois" said Clark. "If you looking for Lana then she not here." said Lois. "Actually I'm looking for you" said Clark. Lois looks at Clark weird. "What for?" asked Lois

In The Living Room, Chloe and Jason came in the living room which was kind of messy.

"Whoa this is not very organized and look like a mess" said Jason.

"See what I mean" said Chloe.

"Yup I can see what you mean" said Jason.

"Well let get to work" said Chloe.

Jason help Chloe move some stuff the storage room. Jason and Chloe carry a table that shape like a rectangle.

"Be careful" said Chloe.

"I'm okay I'm might suffer from a back injury" said Jason.

"No it's not you that I'm worry about. It's the table. It's brand new and I don't want any scratch on it." said Chloe.

"Oh so now you worrying about that the table" said Jason.

Chloe smile at Jason. And he shook the table over pretending that he losing his grip.

"Stop it No Jason. I mean it stop." said Chloe who laughing little.

Jason was doing that for awhile but then he help her carry to the storage.

"That's enough work for me" said Chloe who is all tired from carrying the item around the room.

"Me too but I'm hungry" said Jason.

Chloe grab her phone and dial a number. Few minute later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it" said Chloe. She went to door and paid for her stuff.

"Jason let's eat in the kitchen" said Chloe with the pizza box.

Jason and Chloe went into the kitchen.

In The Kitchen, Jason and Chloe are sitting at the table eating pizza.

"This pizza is delicious" said Jason.

"Glad you enjoy it" said Chloe with a smile

TBC

**So What Do You Think? Please Review. The More Review I Get. The More Updates I Will Have Soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Sorry I took so long to updates. It has been a busy days for me but I still have this story in my mind and wanted to finish it. I know I way behind with it but I will manage to catch up soon. Thanks for the reviews. Ok on with the story, Chloe save Jason and brought him to her house with Lois help. He woke up with no memories of who he is and only remember his name. She lets him stay with her until he regain back his memory. Clark did stop by and check on Chloe and then left. Clark went to Talon to see Lois so we will continue from there to see why Clark want to talk to Lois.**

**At The Talon**

Clark and Lois was sitting at the table drinking from their cups.

"So Clark, what do you want to talk to me about" asked Lois

"It's about Chloe, I went by her place and she doesn't seem happy to see me" replied Clark

"It's probably the graduation day getting to her, you know nervous and scared" said Lois covering for Chloe

"You probably right Lois, I mean everyone is kind of nervous about graduation day" said Clark with a smile

"Well you better get dress for graduation before you miss it" said Lois

"Okay I should go now and get ready. You need a ride back to the farm" asked Clark

"No it's okay thanks, beside I got to finish some stuff up here at the Talon" said Lois

Clark was about to get up when Lana came into the Talon

"Hey guys, have you heard the news" asked Lana

"What news" asked Lois and Clark

"Jason is missing and his mom is searching for him" replied Lana putting the newpapers in front of Lois and Clark.

The newpapers show a picture of Jason Teague on it with an article attach to it.

"We didn't know about it, did you notice anything strange about him before he went missing" said Clark

"Well he did talk to me and he scared me but other than that I don't know anything else" replied Lana

Clark and Lana notice that Lois haven't said a word because she was busy looking at the newpapers with a worried and scard expression. She was mumbling to herself that she haven't notice Clark and Lana looking at her. Lois thought to herself how is she going to tell Chloe about this news and how Chloe is going to take this.

"Lois, are you okay" asked Lana touching Lois shoulder.

Lois snap out of her thoughts and look at Lana

"I'm okay I was busy reading the articles, it looks interesting" said Lois lying

"You sure you okay Lois because you look like you going to freak out or something" said Clark joking

"Very funny Smallvile I will let you know when I'm going to freak out" said Lois with a smile

"I would like to see that" said Clark smiling

Lois punch him in the chest with a smile

"I gotta go now" said Lois

"I thought you need to finish up some stuff here" said Clark

"Something just came up so I have to do that stuff later" said Lois

Lois grab her coat and stuff

"Lana, can you lock up the Talon for me I'm in a hurry right now" asked Lois

"Sure no problem, go ahead" replied Lana

"Thanks" said Lois

Lois left the Talon leaving Clark and Lana by themselves

"Why is Lois in a hurry" asked Lana confused

"Beat me, she always does that" replied Clark

"I should go home and get ready for graduation" said Lana

"Me too, I see you at the graduation" said Clark

Clark left. Lana lock up the Talon and left in her own car.

**At Chloe's Place**

Everything was arrange and clean up. Chloe was in her room finding something to wear for graduation day when Jason came in. Chloe was holding up a red dress

"You look good in that dress" said Jason with a smile

"I'm not going to a party you know, I'm going to my graduation" said Chloe laughing

"Hey it's just my opnion" said Jason sitting on Chloe's bed

"I want to wear something that can go underneath my gown" said Chloe

"Just wear only bra and panties" said Jason joking

Chloe grab a pillow and throw at Jason

"What" asked Jason laughing

"You're pervert" said Chloe laughing

Jason throw the pillow at Chloe back

"Hey, that's not cool" said Chloe laughing

"What are you going to do about it" asked Jason

"Nothing for now because I have a graduation to attend to. I will deal with you later" replied Chloe

"I can't wait" said Jason

"Now you need to leave so I change" said Chloe

"Aww can't I stay and watch" asked Jason

"No get out" said Chloe

"Okay then I wait outside on the couch" said Jason getting up and leave

Chloe get dressed quckly after Jason left the room.

**At the Kent's Farm**

Clark was in the loft getting ready when Lois came in.

"I thought you were going somewhere" said Clark working on his tie

"And miss your graduation, I don't think so Smallville" said Lois

"How nice of you to think about me" said Clark

:Look whatever I need to do I can do it later" said Lois thinking about Chloe

Lois notice that Clark was having trouble with his tie

I realize hand-eye coordination isn't one of your strong suits. Here, let me help you with that" said Lois

Lois takes the tie away from him and puts it around her own neck to tie it for him.

Clark and Lois was having a conversation about their future, job, college and other stuff that comes to finishes tying the tie and slips it off of her neck. She puts it around Clark's neck and roughly tightens it, causing Clark to gasp. Lois sat on the couch while Clark adjust his tie and finish it. Lois look at him.

"You know what, you actually look handsome for a change" said Lois

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Clark

"Look, I know we've had our disagreements in the past. And I will be the first to admit that I've made it my own little hobby to bust your chops" said Lois

"I'm used to it. Besides, I know I haven't been the most gracious host" said Clark

"Look, I just want you to know, Clark, that when I'm sitting in the audience today at your graduation and you stand up on that stage in front of all those people, I'm gonna be looking up at you and thinking one thing" said Lois

"What that" asked Clark

"Please, God, don't let him trip. [_She punches him in the chest._] See you" said Lois

Lois left leaving Clark laughing and shaking his head

Chloe walking to her car with Jason

"Are you sure you really want to go" asked Chloe

"Absolutely, I promise I won't let anyone see me" said Jason

"Fine let's go" said Chloe

Jason and Chloe got in the car and Chloe drove off

**At the graduation**

Asmall stage is set up on the grass outside Smallville High where the principal talks into a microphone, reading off the names of the graduates. The families of the students are seated in three blocks of chairs in front of the stage. The graduates all stand together in red and yellow caps and gowns and they wait for their names to be called. "Pomp and Circumstance" plays in the background. As the principal reads each name, a graduate walks across the stage and takes a diploma. The audience cheers. Clark and Lana were standing in line next to each other.

"Have you seen Chloe yet" asked Clark

"Not yet, I hope she doesn't miss her graduation" replied Lana

Before Clark can say another word Chloe walk up to them in her gown with a smile.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was stuck in traffic" said Chloe

"It's ok I'm glad you make it" said Clark

Clark , Lana and Chloe get to the stage as Martha and Jonathan watch from the audience. Lois is seated with them.

**"**Oh, there's Clark" said Martha excited

**"**Clark Kent" said the principal

Jonathan, Martha, and Lois stand up and cheer. Lois puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly as Jonathan snaps a picture. Clark smiles as he takes his diploma and walks across the stage.

"Lana Lang" said the principal

Lana takes her diploma and smile as she walk off the stage.

"Chloe Sullvian" said the principal

Chloe takes her diploma and shook the principal hands with a smile

"Go Chloe" yell Lois as she clap her hands

Chloe smile at Lois and saw Jason in the audience with a huge smile. Lois notice Chloe was staring at Jason because she was looking around and saw Jason.

After the principal finish calling the student name, he congrat and wish them luck in their future. The students grab the cap and throw it up in the air.

**After the Graduation**

Everyone was walking to their car. Chloe walking to her car with Jason when Lois came up to Chloe.

"Chloe, can I talk to you" asked Lois

"Sure, we can talk at my place" said Chloe

Lois notice that Jason looking at her weird like first time seeing her.

"I'm Lois, Chloe cousin" said Lois looking at Jason

"Jason" said Jason shaking Lois hand

Lois, Chloe, Jason got in the car and Chloe drove off


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Sorry it has been awhile since I update. The story is different because originally there was supposed to be a meteor shower during graduation, but I decided to push it back and let the graduation be success without the disaster. Well enough with me talk and on with story. Enjoy and tell me what you think about the story. **

**Chapter 5**

On the way to Chloe's place, it was quiet in the car. Lois was playing with her hands trying get rid of uncomfortable silence that was bothering her. Chloe was driving while thinking to herself. Every few minute she would glances at Lois and Jason. Jason was making a funny expression on his face. She slightly giggles and gave him a "knock it off" look.

Lois notices what was going with Chloe and Jason, but decided that she would talk to Chloe about it later.

Once they are at Chloe's place, Jason helps carry Chloe's bag into the house. Lois pulled Chloe to aside "We seriously need to talk".

"Okay, just give me a sec," Chloe replied as she walked into the house.

"Hey Chloe, do you want to continues with arranging your place?" Jason asked when he saw Chloe walked in.

"Jason I would, but," Chloe sighs and Jason walked over to her.

"You have somewhere to be," he answered for her.

Chloe smiles and nodded "Yeah sorry about it".

"That's okay, we can arrange it later," he said with a smile.

"Can you stay here by yourself?" Chloe asked unsure if she should leave him alone.

Jason shrugged "Piece of cake".

Chloe laughed and slightly slapped his shoulder "Okay, I won't be long".

Jason nodded and Chloe left out the door.

Outside Lois was standing by Chloe's car with her arms fold.

"Let's go," Chloe said to her.

Lois nodded and got in the car with Chloe.

**At the Talon**

Lois and Chloe walked in looking around.

"Luck in on our side today, Lana is not here nor Clark so we are safe to talk here," Lois replied once she check that Talon is empty.

Lois and Chloe sat at the table next to the counter.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Chloe asked once they are seated.

Lois pulled out a newspaper and put in front of her cousin 'This," she said.

Chloe glances at the newspaper and saw Jason picture on it.

"People are looking for him," Lois told Chloe.

Chloe read the newspaper and wondering who was looking for Jason. Her instinct told that maybe someone is after him but who.

"I think its Jason's family looking for him," Lois presumed.

Chloe looked up at Lois "Lois, I'm not going to turn him in".

Confusion spread on Lois's face "WHAT!" She looked at Chloe see if she hearing it wrong and decided to asked "Why not Chloe?"

"Because I'm not sure if his family is looking for him," Chloe replied

"How can you be sure?" Lois asked.

"I just have this weird feeling," Chloe replied

Lois sighs and touches Chloe's hand "Or it could be that you don't want to let him go because you have feeling for him".

"LOIS!" Chloe's eyes widen "That's not true".

"You don't have to hide it, I saw the way you two look at each other," Lois replied.

"Lois, I just want to helps him regain his memory that all," Chloe explained.

Lois knew that Chloe does want to help Jason, but she also know Chloe starting to have feeling for Jason and she would hate to see her cousin get hurt once Jason regain his memory. She also knew that her cousin has a crush on Clark and that her cousin is heart broken because Clark is with Lana.

"Chloe can you honestly tell me that you don't have feeling for him" Lois asked

Chloe looked down and knew that Lois is right. She does have feeling for Jason, but knew that she has to help Jason get memory so she decided to push that feeling away.

"I do have feeling for him," Chloe finally admitted "But I know that his heart belongs to Lana so that why I want to help him regain his memory back," She smiles at Lois and continue "Don't worry Lois, I push that feeling to aside so I can get job done".

There was sadden in Lois's eyes after she heard Chloe confession "Chloe, I was only trying to protect you that all".

Chloe smiles "I know Lois, but you got to trust me. I know what I'm doing".

Lois nodded "Just promise me you'll be careful Chloe".

Chloe and Lois got up and gave each other a hug.

"I will," Chloe said to Lois.

Clark and Lana walked in on the sight of two cousins hugging each other.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lana asked.

Lois and Chloe saw Lana and Clark.

"Oh no we were just talking," Chloe said.

Clark smiles and walked up to them "Talking about what?"

"About what Chloe is going do in future now that she graduate from high school," Lois covered up for Chloe.

"I see," Lana said she walked over to counter "You guys want sometime to drink?"

"Thanks Lana, but no because I have to go on an errand so I'll see you guys later," Chloe replied with a smiles and left out the door.

Clark at Chloe leaving and then at Lois "Is she okay?"

Lois touches Clark's shoulder "Yeah she just tired from the graduation that all so I gotta go see ya".

With that begin said, Lois left out the door. Lana walked over to Clark.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know" was the only thing Clark after Lois left.

**Chloe's Place**

Chloe walked in and notices that the places look different. Her expression on her face turns into a bright smiles. She walked around looking at the place. The place look well organizes the way she wanted. She can't believe that Jason did all this by himself.

"Thought you might like it," Jason's voice spoke behind her.

She turned around and saw Jason standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jason, I don't know what to say," She walked toward him "The place is neat".  
"How about a thank you," he said

Chloe smiles "Thank you Jason".

"You welcome," he replied

Jason and Chloe didn't say anything, but stand there staring at each other. Chloe starting has this weird feeling so she decided to breaks the silence and said "Let's eat because I bought us lunch and I don't want it to get cold," She held the bag in front of her and then she sat down on the couch. Jason walked over and sat next to her. He busy lost in his own thought. When he was looking at Chloe, he has these weird feelings that show that he actually happy with Chloe. It got him wondering if Chloe felt it too.

**At Kent's Place, Upstairs in the Barn**

Lois was sitting on the couch searching on her laptop when felt someone was watching her. She got up and searches around. When she found nothing, she turns around and got jump on. She screamed, but then realizes it was only Shelby, Clark's dog.

"Jeeze Shelby, don't do that," Lois said, finally calming down.

She sat back down on couch with Shelby by her side.

"ACHOO!" Lois wipes her nose. She smiles and pat Shelby "It's only allergy".

Then Lois went back on her laptop and continues searching when she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it, Jason Teague," She scanned through the information "I guess he became like this because of his mother".

She closes her laptop and look at Shelby "Hmm I guess I was being overprotective Chloe, I guess I should trust Chloe".

Shelby jumped on Lois, licking her face.

"Hey!" Lois laughed and plays with Shelby.

Clark came in the barn and heard the commotion so he decided to check it out. He walked up the stairs and saw Lois and Shelby playing. A smile spread across his face as he sees Lois laughing.

"ACHOO!"

'Bless you," he said without thinking.

Lois looked up and Clark "Smallville?"

Clark went over Shelby and rubbed his head "Sorry I didn't mean to walk up here".

"Don't worry about it Clark," Lois put the laptop away in her bag "So why are you here, shouldn't you be hanging out with Lana?"

"She's busy with some stuff," Clark replied.

Lois starting to wonderful if Lana is busy looking for Jason or maybe something else that she doesn't want Clark to know. She shrugged and remind herself that it's not her business to be thinking about.

Clark sat on the couch next to Lois "So what were you doing up here?"

"Gazing at the stars," She simply said.

Clark raised his eyebrows

"Okay I came up here to think," she admitted.

"That sound more right," Clark said with a huge smile.

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark. She took the pillow on the couch and smack Clark's face.

He grabbed the pillow and smack Lois's arm with it.

"HEY!" Lois yelled.

Lois reached for pillow, but Clark put it behind his back "I don't think so".

She tries to grab the pillow from Clark, but he kept it away from her reach.

"Come on Lois, didn't the general teach you anything?" he said with a grin.

"I'll show you," Lois replied, getting up from the couch.

Clark quickly got up and starting to back away. Lois begins to chase Clark, trying to grab the pillow from him when suddenly the whole place shakes. Lois notices Clark face was blank like his mind is somewhere else.

"Clark!" She ran over to him to grab his hand.

Clark was standing next to handrail when he suddenly lean back, loosing his balance. Just as Lois grabs his hand, she ended up falling down with Clark to the ground.

Meanwhile at Chloe's place

Jason and Chloe was watching TV for any news when the place starting to shake. Jason grabbed Chloe's hand and got down on floor between the couch and table. The shaking last about three minute before it stopped. Chloe and Jason got up slowly making sure it was safe.

"Was that an earthquake?" Jason asked all of sudden.

Chloe shook her head "No, this happen before, which mean a meteor shower is coming".

"That's not good," Jason said when his head starting to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, notice his expression.

"I'm fine, but I could sworn I remembered something" He shakes his head "Nah, it probably a headache".

Chloe notices that Jason was still holding her hand and haven't let go. In Chloe's mind, she really wants Jason to hold her hand, but instead she pushes the thought away and focus on what just happen. She clears her throat "You can let go my hand now".

Jason looked and notices that he was holding her hand so he slowly let go.

**Back at Kent's Place**

Martha and Jonathan were in the kitchen getting ready for dinner when they felt the place shake too.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

Jonathan grabbed Martha hugging her tight and got down on the floor.

After that, Jonathan and Martha decided to check on Clark and Lois to see if they're ok.

As they walk in the barn, they saw Clark and Lois lay next to each other on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed and rushes over to Clark and Lois.

Jonathan rushes over to Clark and began tapped on Clark's face "Clark, can you hear me, wake up".

Martha check on Lois and notices that her right leg is injure "Lois, need help," she told her husband.

"You take Lois to the hospital and I'll carry Clark inside the house," Jonathan replied.

Martha nodded and Jonathan carried Lois to car with Martha right behind. Martha got in the car and start engine "Call if anything goes wrong," she said.

"Sure, but you'll be careful," Jonathan said and gave Martha a kiss on the lips.

Martha drove off and Jonathan went back to the barn to get Clark.

**At Chloe's Place**

Chloe was grabbing her bag "I'm going go buy some supplies just in case," she said to Jason.

Jason hasn't said anything because he busy thinking about his feeling toward Chloe. Earlier when the place starting to shake, all he was thinking about is making sure Chloe is safe and that he was protecting her.

"Jason," Chloe's voice spoke, snapped him out of his thought "Is something wrong?" she asked. He looked up at Chloe and notices that she was worried about him.

Without thinking, Jason went up to Chloe, cupped her face in his hand and kissed her on the lips.

Chloe's eyes widen as she felt Jason kissing her. Her hands were on his chest, preparing to push Jason away when he let go.

"Be careful Chloe" he softly told her while touching her face with his thumbs. She blinks her eyes in confused, trying to understand what just happen "Okay um I should go now".

Jason smiles and let go of Chloe. She gave him a smile and left out the door.

Outside

Chloe got in the car and sighs. She can't seem to get that kiss that happen off her mind. When Jason kissed her, she was surprised. More shocking thing is that she actually responds back to his kiss. She could understand why she did that so she wonders if she is in love with Jason.

"Get a grip Chloe, there work that need to be done," she reminds herself.

She start the engine and drove off

**TBC: Wow that was a long chapter. Review!**

**Now we know that the meteor shower is coming.**


End file.
